Ba'el
Ba'el '''is a Dragon in Infinity Blade III and, along with Pisci and Dragoor, are the only ones of their kind mentioned in the games and books. She comes and goes, appearing randomly in different acts (she only appears outdoors and can only appear if the player was reborn before starting the new awakening). The dragon has 100,000 health points when you first meet her, therefore cannot be defeated in one fight, though any damage you do (raw attack or using a potion that does elemental attack, but the elemental damage given by gems or the elemental damage the weapon may already will not have affected her) will permanently affect her. She has considerably low damage points. Tactics Battling Ba'el In the fights against Ba'el, the player has to execute dodges, slashes, and sometimes stabs to damage the dragon or avoid her attacks. Sometimes failure to dodge will result in immediate death, especially when the dragon smashes her head into the ground, in attempts to get you off of her. You cannot use super attacks or spells. These battles normally end in the dragon being stunned, giving you a large attack window. Later on, the dragon can be stunned multiple times. After the attack window has passed, she will fly away. Equipping a skill dragon gem or using a skill dragon potion will give you more time to battle the dragon. '''If there is no "!" mark that usually provides description of the enemy appearing, and there is no Titan in front of Siris/Isa, and the location is outdoors, the dragon will appear in these occasions. Remember to switch to a weapon that does high damage because the weapon type will not affect your battle, since you will still be able to dodge and stab with heavy, and slash with dual. Also, remember to switch to a shield or other piece of equipment that has a skill dragon gem, if it is available. The dragon has no attack element, but she does however have spectrum defense (elemental damage from potions still affects her), so remember to take into account only the raw damage your weapon deals, plus 10% of any Spectrum/Darkfire you have. When Ba'el has 500 health points remaining you will not be able to do any more damage to her. Cuts she tweaks very fast.Then she will automatically retreat and an interlude will appear on your map. The interlude takes place outside the tower of Act 1, and you can play as either Siris or Isa. Note that Ba'el now has approximately 10% of her health, not just 500 points. The slaying of Ba'el is the same as battling the dragon, though she will not escape. If you defeat her, a finishing bonus will appear, the same as any other enemy. After the finishing bonus , Ba'el will take you with her, and fly above the lake by the tower in Larioth. Siris or Isa will stab her, and she will go crashing down, presumably killed. Killing Ba'el will give you the Map of Ash and Sorrow, which points to the location of a statue in Ausar's tower in Saranthia, Act 4, the tower in Infinity Blade II. The statue depicts a man killing a dragon. Tapping on the glowing dragon's egg will give you a rare fire gem (+500). The next time you kill Ba'el, though, you will only be awarded with a considerable amount of gold or some random loot. Trivia * If you kill Ba'el, receive the map, get the gem, and sell it, you have a chance to get the map again from the dragon after she starts appearing again. * The Worker of Secrets breeds Dragons like Ba'el to distract Siris and Isa. This is proved in Act V, where Siris finally confronts the Worker. * Elemental damage from your weapon or gems will not affect her, but elemental damage from potions affects her (and every other dragon) somehow. * Although Ba'el appears in outdoor location, she does not appear at the Crevasse, or The Dark Citadel. * If the player has not yet fought her, there is a chance that when the player enters a fight with her, first there will be no enemy, then a titan will appear behind the player, only to be swallowed whole by the dragon. Gallery The Dragon= IB3 Screen13 iPad.jpg Enemies_Dragon.jpg Drf.png |-| Fighting The Dragon= 2013-09-18 18.23.18.png IMG_0099.png Wounded_Dragon.png Boom.jpg |-| Other Tiers= The Dragon.png Tier_3_Dragon.png |-| Death= The Dragon's death.jpg |-| Category:Enemies in Infinity Blade III Category:Infinity Blade III Category:Dragon Category:Monstrosities